User talk:OnePieceNation
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Story Arcs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DaBeastGrimmjow (Talk) 05:31, January 26, 2012 Hey Henri you can call me L :) Do you know the anime called Death Note?? just curious The Category Episode Lists Hello and welcome to the wikia. I saw you add the Episode Lists category to the 1999 series articles, but I think it is not necessary because that category is for, well, episode lists. So I'm going to remove that category. You can revert my edits if you want to. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Hello! Can you tell me how to insert an infobox(Episode guides) on a page? I tried several times but the result was bad. I hope that you'll help me. Animesuki (talk) 13:51, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Do you know why the list of episodes of the 1999 series is numbered 85,88,87,88? It's really strange... Animesuki (talk) 14:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Animesuki (talk) 14:20, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I will start filling them in. Animesuki (talk) 17:17, June 1, 2013 (UTC) LQ Pictures Could you please not use screenshots from a low quality, illegal streaming site? It's nice that you're willing to help out with images, but everything you've done so far is going to have to be redone at some point. Thanks XScar (talk) 05:06, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure if there's a legal global streaming -- but if there isn't, download the series if you really want to add pictures. Also, the 99 series is 4:3, not 16:9, so all the pictures you've been uploading from the 99 series are the wrong aspect ratio and will need to be fixed. XScar (talk) 16:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Aspect ratio is part of the quality. They go together.XScar (talk) 16:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ...what. You can't "increase" the quality of the original video by upscaling the resolution. When the original DVDs are 640x480, no matter what resolution you upscale it to, the true resolution is still 640x480. There's no added quality if you make it any bigger -- it actually makes it look worse. XScar (talk) 16:25, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Dude, that's not an opinion at all. I will be replacing your images.XScar (talk) 16:34, June 2, 2013 (UTC) The pictures are still LQ, though. Simply being at 1080p does not make them higher quality. Please realize this. Do you not see how pixelated and blocky your images are? Let me show you. Here's an image you uploaded. The aspect ratio is nearly correct -- a 4:3 ratio should be 1440x480. I might've let it slide if the quality wasn't so terrible. Even if you kept the picture at 480p, it still would look bad. Then we look at mine which is a 640x480 picture, like it should be. The Hunter x Hunter DVDs are 480p, like all DVDs, so you cannot magically make them a higher resolution -- especially when you're using some LQ stream. Simply taking a fullscreen picture of the video doesn't change the fact that the video is a low resolution. So what would my picture look like if I upscaled/resized it to 1080p like you're doing? Here's the image upscaled. You might want to say that's higher quality, but it's not. It's still the same pixel density as before, but now the image has a larger filesize and is noticeably more pixelated and blocky. It's silly to do something like this when we know the true resolution is 640x480. So I'll continue to replace your pictures until you fix this. This has and is one of my main goals at this wikia -- correcting low quality pictures. Thanks XScar (talk) 22:02, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I have the DVDs, but I'm sure there are places you can find HQ rips to download. XScar (talk) 22:55, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can you tell me what I can do now that I finished filling in the infoboxes? Animesuki (talk) 11:34, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Well I don't see anything wrong with what he's doing, He's right on the aspect ratio, the 4:3 does look better than the 16:9, You can keep uploading those but they will be replaced eventually. MrGenial11 (talk) 16:54, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm not too good at summaries(I usually add too much details;an example is the Nen x Nen x Nen 1999 episode) but you can correct me afterwards. By 'individual chapters', do you mean manga chapters? Animesuki (talk) 17:46, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi! For the Characters in order of appearance of the 62nd episode of the 1999 series, do I have to include the characters who appear in the short clip at the end of the episode? Ex: Chairman Netero, Wing, Zushi. Animesuki (talk) 09:46, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm not talking about the characters seen in the preview. At the end of the 62nd episode, there is a clip containing some scenes from the previous episodes(from episode 1 until now). Must I add those characters? Animesuki (talk) 14:35, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi! For the references, I asked the admin but he did not reply to me. What should I do? Animesuki (talk) 13:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) What are those long codes and external links? Animesuki (talk) 12:59, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry! I didn't know about that. I guess I'm still new to the wikia. Animesuki (talk) 13:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Must I edit the article in visual mode or in source mode then? Because I always edit it in visual mode. Animesuki (talk) 13:21, June 11, 2013 (UTC)